suprise
by jessicasandygirl
Summary: This is the story of when Annabeth goes to Percy's school. She has to stay with the Jackson's, but Paul and Sally don't know that they are dating, how will they find out?
1. Chapter 1

PERCY POV

'RING RING RING' that damned alarm clock 'CRASH' opps there goes that alarm clock my mom is going to be pissed.

"PERCY JACKSON! Get up right now, your going to have to walk to school Paul left already." my mother yelled. I jumped up and grabbed a some what pair of jeans and a green tee-shirt and pulled them on.

"love you!" I yelled to my mother that was reading in the small living room. I ran out the door and to Goodie High School. When I got to the old stone building it was about 3 minuets tell the bell, rang, When I walked in the dubble doors I was ambushed by my friends and went to class.

ANNABETH POV

"Thank you so much Mrs. Blowfis." I said after we got out of the car in frount of the old stone School building that was Goodie High School.

"Oh honey call me Sally." Corrected Percy's mom, while walking up the steps and opening the big wooden doors.

"Ok Sally." We walked in a dor that had something writen on the glass but cound not read it, but I gessed that it said office.

"Hello Martha, I have Annabeth Chase here for the first day." sally all but yelled she was so happy. I had no idea why Sally love me so much, the first time I meat her she acted like she new me and treated me like her very own kid. I loved it.

The middle aged laddy that was Martha laughed.

"Ok, here you go honey. Right now you are in Mr. Blowfis class I an sure that Sally can show you the way, I hope you have a good day." she said while handing me a still warm peice of paper. Sally and me walked down the hall, her heels going click clak one the white tilled floor. Then when she opened the door and I steped in I could see percy, he-

AN: this is my first Fanfiction so please be nice. Tell me how you like it? I am sorry if I spelled somethings worng, I am not all ways the best. PLEASE REVEIW!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to all that reviewed, also I'm Sorry I have not updated a lot I have been realy busy with school, but here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it.**_

He didn't see me at frist but when Paul saw Sally and me in the doorway he happily exclaimed

"Sally! Annabeth"

Percy's head flew up at the mention of our names.

"ANNABETH!" Percy just about screeched, he shot up and out of his seat. He had me in his arms and out the door befor I could blink.

"PERCY JACKSON, PUT ME DOWNRIGHT NOW!" I screeched playfully. I could hear Paul and Sally laughing at how percy had acted when he saw me. Percy put me down a couple feet away form the wood door of Paul's class room.

"What are you doing here?!" Percy asked

"What, a girl can't come and surprise her boyfriend?" I asked puting my hands on my hips

"Well then I guess I'll just leave." I trund around to walk away when suddunly I was pulled up against a rock hard abs and a warm chest.

"Oh no, there is no way you are getting away form me. I have not sean your adorable face for so long!"

"Seaweed brain! It's only been 3 months!" I exclaimed

"And you can't say that you missed me everyday?"

"Ok, you got me."

Then I felt his warm lips against mine and his fingers in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his torso and felt his muscles ripple. 'God' I thought 'he is so damn hot!' he pulled away.

"come on tell me what's been going on the last several years!" He teased

"It's only been 3 months!" I said in a loud voice, but told him

"Well you know the normal, mean girls, guys hitting on me, monsters, the same old thing." I said like a no big deal.

"Well then, I have another question, what are you doing here?" He raised his eyebrows

"I go to school here, I need to stay close to that amazing camp we go to, and the gods."

"I'm just so glad that you here! Were are you staying?" He asked in a way to loud voice

"I Annabeth Chase is staying at the best place ever!" I happly exclaimed

"And that place would be...were?" Percy asked in a rush

"That place would be-

_**OK thats the chapter, I hope you all like it. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
